90's Baddest list songs
'List of 90's music songs' Foreign: *''Can We Talk?'' - Tevin Campbell *''Show Me Love'' - Robyn *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - Bus Stop feat. Carl Douglas *''Renegade Master'' - Wildchild *''Naked and Sacred'' - Chynna Phillips *''Each Time'' - East 17 *''Mambo No.5'' - Lou Bega *''This Is How We Do It'' - Montell Jordan *''Hey Margarita'' - Lance Prince *''Strike It Up'' - Black Box *''Get Your Body Movin''' - MC Eiht feat. Kam and Uncle Chuck *''Hope'' - Twista feat. Faith Evans *''I'll Be Loving You Forever'' - New Kids on the Block *''Naked and Sacred'' - Maria Nayler *''Mysterious Girl'' - Peter Andre *''If You Could Read My Mind'' - Starz on 54 *''Mr. Wendal'' - Arrested Development *''Could This Be Love'' - Seduction *''Anyone Of Us (Stupid Mistake)'' - Gareth Gates *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''I Can Love You Like That'' - All4One *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena *''Nobody Knows'' - The Tony Rich Project *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena *''Get Down on It'' - Peter Andre feat. Past to Present *''Snow on the Sahara'' - Anggun *''That's What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''The Real Thing'' - Lisa Stansfield *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''Breath Again'' - Toni Braxton *''That's the Way It Is'' - Celine Dion *''I'm Alive'' - Celine Dion *''Picture of You'' - Boyzone *''Wishing On The Same Star'' - Girlfriend *''Back at One'' - Brian McKnight *''Pump Up the Jam'' - Technotronic *''We Got A Love Thang'' - CeCe Peniston *''100% Pure Love'' - Crystal Waters *''It Takes Two'' - Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock *''Baby Boy'' - Whingfield *''Saturday Night'' - Whingfield *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Pump Up The Volume'' - M/A/R/R/S *''Smooth'' - Santana *''I Need to Know'' - Marc Anthony *''Rocking For Myself'' - Motiv8 *''Put Your Hands Up In The Air'' - Blck & White Brothers *''Angel of Mine'' - Eternal *''Coco Jamboo'' - Mr. President *''Bust A Move'' - Young MC *''Dance to Move'' - The House Crew *''Stay the Same'' - Joey Mclntyre *''Tootsee Roll'' - 69 Boyz *''I'll Do for You'' - Father MC *''Good Vibrations'' - Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Sonia *''She Wants to Dance with Me'' - Rick Astley *''I Like To Move It'' - Reel 2 Reel *''Push It'' - Nichgcrawlers *''Groove is in The Heart'' - Deelite *''100% Pure Love'' - Crystal Waters *''Move This'' - Technotronic *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - The Real Milli Vanilli *''Wiggle It'' - Two in A Room *''Everybody, Everybody'' - Blackbox *''Vogue'' - Madonna *''I'm Too Sexy'' - Right Said Fred *''Real Wild House'' - Raul Orellana *''Season in The Sun'' - Tube *''Missing You'' - Case *''Turn on, Tune In, Cop Out'' - Freak Power *''The Bomb!'' - The Bucketheads *''Show Me Love'' - Robin S *''Plastic Dreams'' - Jaydee *''Another Sad Love Song'' - Toni Braxton *''Weak'' - SWV *''Are Yu That Somebody'' - Aaliyah *''POny'' - Ginuwine *''The First Night'' - Monica *''Don't Let Go'' - En Vogue *''You Make Me Wanna'' - Usher *''Waterfalls'' - TLC *''Got Till Its Gone'' - Janet Jackson *''Baby-Baby-Baby'' - TLC *''Freak Like Me'' - Adina Howard *''Shy Guy'' - Diana King *''People Everyday'' - Arrested Development *''I'm Every Woman'' - Whitney Houston *''Bug A Boo'' - Destiny's Child *''No, No, No Part 1'' - Destiny's Child *''Say My Name'' - Destiny's Child *''Independent Woman'' - Destiny's Child *''Let's Wait a While'' - Janet Jackson *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston *''Don't Talk Just Kiss'' - Right Said Fred *''Honey'' - Mariah Carey *''Forever'' - Mariah Carey *''Lead the Way'' - Mariah Carey *''H.A.T.E.U.'' - Mariah Carey *''Butterfly'' - Mariah Carey *''Crybaby'' - Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg *''My Own'' - Mariah Carey *''Emotions'' - Mariah Carey *''Dreamlover'' - Mariah Carey *''Fantasy'' - Mariah Carey *''The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)'' - The Bucketheads *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' - C+C Music Factory *''Things That Make You Go Hmmmm'' - C&C Music Factory *''Gangstas Paradise'' - Coolio *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross *''Jesse Hold On'' - B*Witched *''Streeys o Watching'' - Jay-Z *''Feelin' It'' - Jay-Z *''Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)'' - Jay-Z *''The Power'' - Snap! *''Warning'' - The Notorious B.I.G. *''Have You Ever'' - Brandy *''Who Let the Dogs Out'' - Baha Men *''Rockafeller Skank'' - Fatboy Slim *''Ya Mama (Push the Tempo)'' - Fatboy Slim *''Baby Got Back'' - Sir Mix-A-Lot *''The Sign'' - Ace of Base *''It's A Beautiful Life'' - Ace of Base *''Happy'' - Square Heads *''The Animal Song'' - Savage Garden *''Truly Madly Deeply'' - Savage Garden *''I Knew I Love You'' - Savage Garden *''Roses Are Red'' - Aqua *''Barbie Girl'' - Aqua *''Doctor Jones'' - Aqua *''Cartoon Heroes'' - Aqua *''Lollipop (Candyman)'' - Aqua *''Turn Back Time'' - Aqua *''My Oh My'' - Aqua *''Around the World'' - Aqua *''That's What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''The Humpty Dance'' - Digital Underground *''Loving You'' - Shanice *''I Love Your Smile'' - Shanice *''This Is How We Do It'' - Montel Jordan *''Do Me Right'' - Guy feat. Heavy D *''Jump Around'' - House Of Pain *''Humpin' Around'' - Bobby Brown *''Rub You The Right Way'' - Johnny Gil *''Feels Good'' - Tony! Toni! Tone'! *''Smack My Bitch Up'' - The Prodigy *''No Diggity'' - Blackstreet feat. Dr. DRE & Queen Pen *''How Do You Want It?'' - 2Pac feat. K-Ci & Jojo *''Rebel Of The World'' - 2Pac *''That's The Way Love Goes'' - Janet Jackson *''My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)'' - En Vogue *''Angelina'' - Lou Bega *''What A Girl Wants'' - Christina Aguilera *''Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Genie In A Bottle'' - Christina Aguilera *''Set Adrift On Memory Bliss'' - PM Down *''Remember The Time'' - Michael Jackson *''You Are Not Alone'' - Michael Jackson *''Earth Song'' - Michael Jackson *''Who Is It'' - Michael Jackson *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''They Don't Care About Us'' - Michael Jackson *''Do You Believe in Me'' - Eric Gadd *''You Gotta Be'' - Des'ree *''Bell Biv Devoe'' - Poison *''Love Like This'' - Faith Evans *''MotownPhilly'' - Boyz2Men *''I'll Make Love to You'' - Boyz2Men *''Water Runs Dry'' - Boyz2Men *''On Bended Knee'' - Boys2Men *''A Song for Mama'' - Boyz2Men *''Doin' Just Fine'' - Boyz2Men *''It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday'' - Boyz2Men *''End of the Road'' - Boyz2Men *''4 Seasons of Loneliness'' - Boyz2Men *''Back At One'' - Boys2Men *''One Sweet Day'' - Boyz2Men feat. Mariah Carey *''The Color of Love'' - Boyz2Men *''Aaliyah Song'' - Boys2Men *''Can't Let Her Go'' - Boyz2Men *''Same Old Brand New You'' - A1 *''I Want You Back'' - N'Sync *''Sailing'' - 'N Sync *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' - N'Sync *''Here We Go'' - N'Sync *''Music of My Heart'' - Gloria Estefan feat. N'Sync *''Bye ye Bye'' - N'Sync *''It's Gonna Be Me'' - N'Sync *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' - Coco Lee *''Sunny Day'' - Coco Lee *''It's a Party'' - Coco Lee *''Wherever You Go'' - Coco Lee *''Before I Fall in Love'' - Coco Lee *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''María'' - Ricky Martin *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Left, Right'' - Xpy *''I Like'' - Crispy *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' - Color Me Badd *''Where Are You Now'' - Janet Jackson *''The Real Thing'' - 2 Unlimited *''No One'' - 2 Unlimited *''Let The Beat Control Your Body'' - 2 Unlimited *''Twilight Zone'' - 2 Unlimited *''Tribal Dance'' - 2 Unlimited *''Edge of Heaven'' - 2 Unlimited *''Here I Go'' - 2 Unlimited *''Joy for Joy'' - Unlimited *''Get Ready for This'' - 2 Unlimited *''No Limit'' - 2 Unlimited *''Crush'' - Jennifer Paige *''Open Sesame'' - Leila K *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Selfish'' - The Other Two *''Boom Boom Boom Boom'' - Vengaboys *''We Like To Party'' - Vengaboys *''Music Sounds Better with You'' - Stardust *''Shalala lala'' - Vengaboys *''Stop'' - Spice Girls *''2 Become 1'' - Spice Girls *''Spice Up Your Life'' - Spice Girls *''Do It'' - Spice Girls *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Who Do You Thing You Are'' - Spice Girls *''Holler'' - Spice Girls *''Say You'll Be There'' - Spice Girls *''Wannabe'' - Spice Girls *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *''Believe'' - Cher *''This Is How We Do It'' - Solid Base *''Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *''Sometimes'' - Britney Spears *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''What U See (Is What U Get)'' - Britney Spears *''(You Drive Me) Crazy'' - Britney Spears *''All I Have to Give'' - Backstreet Boys *''Quit Playing Games with My Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''I'll Never Break Your Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'' - Backstreet Boys *''The One'' - Backstreet Boys *''As Long As You Love Me'' - Backstreet Boys *''Darlin''' - Backstreet Boys *''We've Got It Goin' On'' - Backstreet Boys *''Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely'' - Backstreet Boys *''I Want It That Way'' - Backstreet Boys *''Get Down'' - Backstreet Boys *''Boys Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''Rush Rush'' - Paula Abdul *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer *''Ice Ice Baby'' - Vanilla Ice *''Come and Get Your Love'' - Real McCoy *''All My Life'' - KC & Jojo *''Don't Walk Away'' - Jade *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''Tough Me (All Night Long)'' - Cathy Dennis *''I'm Alive'' - Cut N' Move *''U Got 2 Let the Music'' - Capella *''What is Love'' - Haddaway *''The Rhythm of the Night'' - Corona *''Rhythm is A Dancer'' - SNAP! *''Ride on Time'' - Black Box *''Everybody's Free'' - Rozalla *''It's My Life'' - Dr. Alban *''Pump Up the Jam'' - Technotronic *''Feel the Heat of the Night'' - Masterboy *''Feelin' So Good'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Let's Get Loud'' - Jennifer Lopez *''If You Had My Love'' - Jennifer Lopez *''No Me Ames'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Waiting for Tonight'' - Jennifer Lopez *''All Rise'' - Blue *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees *''Because of You'' - 98 Degrees *''Mr. Vain'' - Culture Beat *''When You're Looking Like That'' - Westlife *''Be My Lover'' - La Bouche *''As If'' - Blaque *''My Lovin'' - En Vogue *''Right Here'' - SWV *''Don't Call Me Baby'' - Madison Avenue *''Baby Baby'' - Corona *''Shoop'' - Salt N' Pepa *''Diggin' on You'' - TLC *''Am I The Same Girl'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Supersonic'' - J.J. Fad *''Little Bit Of Ecstasy'' - Jocelyn Enriquez *''Dub-I-Dub'' - Me & My *''Love... Thy Will Be Done'' - Martika *''Raggamuffin Girl'' - Apache Indian *''Sha La Long'' - Solid Base (90's dance moves) *''For You I Will'' - Monica *''Rock DJ'' - Robbie Williams *''Angel'' - Shaggy *''Why'' - Tiggy (90's dance moves) *''Heal My Broken Heart'' - Smile.dk (90's dance moves) *''I'm So Into You'' - SWV *''Uh La La La (remix)'' - Alexia *''Space Jam'' (90's dance moves) - Quad City DJ's *''Don't Push Me'' - Sweetbox *''Butterfly'' - Mariah Carey *''Forever Will Be (The Wedding Song)'' - Keith Martin *''How Gee'' - Black Machine *''Oh Baby I...'' - Eternal (90's R&B music) *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *All I Want is Your Love - Inoj OPM *''Follow the Sun'' - Regine Velasquez *''Fly'' - Regine Velasquez *''Kahit Kailan'' - South Border *''Love of My Life'' - South Border *''Modelong Charing'' - Blakdyak *''Tuksuhan'' - Lindsay Custodio *''Nanghihinayang'' - Jeremiah *''Hurting Inside'' - Vanna Vanna *''He Loves Me'' - Vanna Vanna *''Mahal Kita'' - Andrew E. *''Andrew Ford Medina'' - Andrew E. *''Binnie B. Rocha'' - Andrew E. *''Mahirap Maging Pogi'' - Andrew E. *''Manchichiritchit'' - Andrew E. *''Ang Boyfriend Kong Gamol'' - Andrew E. *''Bikini Watch'' - Andrew E. *''Mas Gusto Mo Siya'' - Andrew E. *''Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko'' - Andrew E. *''Hibangers'' - Andrew E. *''Where the Girls Are'' - Andrew E. *''Rubber Dickey'' - Andrew E. *''Humanap Ka ng Panget'' - Andrew E. *''Maggy'' - Andrew E. *''Neber-2-Geder'' - Andrew E. *''Alabang Girls'' - Andrew E. *''Wag Kang Gamol'' - Andrew E. *''Banyo Queen'' - Andrew E. *''Chuva Choo Choo'' - Jolina Magdangal *''I Keep on Saying'' - Nexxus *''Shout For Joy'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''Sa Yahweh!'' - Gary Valenciano *''Babalik Pa Rin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hataw Na'' - Gary Valenciano